


honesty will save you from a fever

by 21tales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinkshaming Of The Self, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: akiteru unleashes a revelation.
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	honesty will save you from a fever

“Well, I tried asking him!” Saeko protests, stabbing the bowl of takeout noodles in front of her with a pair of chopsticks. “He wouldn’t tell me anything!”

Akiteru, seated across the table, shakes his head as he’s chewing on his own takeout noodles. He takes his time with his food, and Saeko watches him expectantly with mild frustration, till he finally swallows and parts his mouth to speak. “Like I said,” Akiteru stresses, “you’re not trying to understand.”

“Understand what?! How will I understand if you don’t tell me what it is?!”

Akiteru sighs, mentally weighing his choices. Saeko genuinely doesn’t know, but something else is holding him back from telling her, something he’s trying very hard to avoid eye contact with at the moment. “Well, you see—”

A muffled, weak cry from the couch beside Akiteru interrupts him. It almost sounds like a dying animal desperate to cling onto any form of hope in its final moments, except they currently don’t have an animal in the apartment. They only have Tenma. Tenma who has his face buried in a cushion, his body draped with a blanket on account of developing a condition Akiteru deems to be ‘embarrassment.’ 

Akiteru is finally forced to make eye contact with him. He’s never seen this amount of desperation in the former Little Giant’s eyes, not during highschool volleyball, not during manga submissions, not even when he begged his editor for an extension. 

“She has to know!” Akiteru snaps and Tenma sinks further into the couch. “We won’t be getting anywhere like this!”

Saeko’s eyes travel from Akiteru, to Tenma, back to Akiteru. “Getting where?”

Tenma whimpers again in response. 

“I’m telling her,”Akiteru warns.

“...Please, Tsukishima-san.” Tenma regains the ability to talk human, one final act of desperation it seems.

“ _ What is it? _ ” Saeko is carrying her own version of desperation in her words.

“Udai wasn’t being entirely honest last night,” Akiteru begins and Tenma slams two cushions against his ears, humming loudly. “Take them off and listen, coward!”

Saeko frowns. “He seemed to be enjoying himself.”

“I did!” Tenma says, revealing that he can, in fact, hear the conversation through the cushions.

“Sure. But he wasn’t entirely being honest about his...needs—”

“No more, Tsukishima-san!  _ No more! _ ”

“Needs?” Saeko is literally hanging by the edge of her couch. She could strangle the truth out of Tenma, but she knows she’s above that. For now. She eyes the lump of hair on the couch and the owner of the lump of hair cowers in fear.

“Udai Tenma has certain,” Akiteru clears his throat, “fantasies.”

Saeko shrugs. “So?”

Tenma is back to whimpering and is turning redder by the minute.

“Again, you’re not understanding, Saeko-chan,” Akiteru says. “He likes to... _ receive _ .”

Saeko stares at Akiteru like he’s speaking absolute nonsense. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Akiteru pauses to breathe. “Receive, as in, in  _ bed _ .”

Saeko still does not understand and she raises an eyebrow. Akiteru’s patience is being tested. The air is filled thick with tension he can taste, feeling daggers pointed at his neck. Meanwhile, the couch beside him is having a meltdown. 

“That’s it, I’m saying it.”

A strange guttural sound escapes Tenma’s mouth, and it seems like he’s saying a long, drawn-out “no” but the sound is lost in the combination of his tears and possible fever. Saeko’s hands are twitching, like she’s about to strangle it out of Tenma anyway but Akiteru holds her gaze and she remains seated, feeling the gravitas in his words. 

Akiteru straightens up, puts his bowl away, fixes his jacket collar, leans in, and finally declares, “Udai wants to be pegged.”

The couch beside him implodes, but Akiteru is busy enjoying this weight finally being lifted off his shoulders to care. The relief is massive, the tension is gone, and Akiteru can eat his noodles and worry about nothing else. Tenma is gone; he has finally left the fetters of the mortal world that currently possesses them, and nobody knows whether the secret wish that has come undone would ever bear fruition. At least Akiteru doesn’t have to live with this knowledge alone forever.

The chopsticks drop from Saeko’s hand. “Oh,” she says. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is my first posted work tagged as 'mature'


End file.
